


Speak Now

by Starchild1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weddings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchild1/pseuds/Starchild1
Summary: This is just an idea I had while watching an animatic and I thought it was so wonderful I had to write a fic about it and I couldn’t resist. I’ll probably go back and add a link to the animation that this is based off of.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Speak Now

Freed looked around the guild hall, its main room had been scraped of its tables and instead placed with rows of chairs connected with a pale pink piece of silk and a bow in the end of each row. A deathly pale rug had been placed on the aisle with rose petals splattered on it. At the end of the mile long trail was the altar, peeking out like a headstone. It was clear that the bride had done most of the planning. Everyone around him was chatting up a storm, every member was dressed to the nines in some kind of tux or fancy dress, photographers and newscasters from Sorcerer Weekly were dying to get in and get some kind of gossip on the latest scoop. Freed looked down at his own black suit, he couldn’t blame them for doing so, after all it's not everyday two powerful mages, especially from such an rambunctious guild such as Fairy Tail got married. 

A sense of dread and nerves that he had never felt before; even after everything he had been through. The attack on fairy tail, tenor island, going up against Tartarus, even fighting another kingdom, he still had more hope that everything would be alright than he did at this moment. He knew why he was feeling this way, it was all because of him. He would be losing him for real this time. The love of his life was getting married. To none other than Mirajane Strauss. 

His feelings were not improved when he looked out to see all kinds of couples standing together. Gajeel was standing next to a pregnant Levy, holder their pride and joy Emma on top of his shoulders, Canna and Bacus were drinking on a table in a far corner of the room, even Kiana was standing next to Eric, showing off her boyfriend. 

Evergreen and Elfman were really putting salt on his wounds too, Elfman was wearing a lavender suit, his snowy hair slicked back into a ponytail, with an arm wrapped fondly around Evergreen, wearing light green dress that went off her shoulders and cascading down to the floor. 

He slowly krept against the wall, hiding behind curtains and decorations all the way. He tried to stick to his mission of getting to Laxus before the wedding, maybe just getting one good look in before he left for good. He had decided to leave fairy tail after this, knowing his longing had pained him enough when it was just flirting regularly. His heart had already taken enough bullets, it was time for the soldier to rest. 

On his way he came across a well lit room upstairs with the door open just a hair. The realization dawned on him that he was in enemy territory when he heard Mira’s voice, it was like church bells on a grim day. 

“Don’t be silly Lisana, I can’t take that much time off for the honeymoon. Neither of us could stay away for that long.”

He put his eye that wasn’t covered by his bangs closer to the peephole. Looking in he saw that Mira was standing on some kind of pedestal, giving her a height advantage over the other by a few inches. The light of the room gave her a halo effect, almost as if she was a messenger of God. Her dress was very big at the bottom with multiple layers and bits of pink on the edges of each. He caught part of her reflection in the actual mirror she was standing in front of. Her hair was behind her in beautiful ringlets and her little ponytail containing her bangs had been swept aside, making way for the crown that was drapeping the veil over her face, the same way a sheet covered a hospital patient. He also didn’t fail to notice that the neckline was filled with soft pink roses. It was unfair how someone could wear something resembling a cake and stil look so beautiful in it. He could see bits of Erza’s scarlet hair, Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia were all in the room as well. Laughing along with her and chatting up a storm, all in matching baby pink dresses with flowers covering their shoulders and their hair in a bun. 

His face plummeted as did his emotions, he barely made it to a window overlooking the ocean before he collapsed onto the floor. His left arm sitting on the window seal to act as some sort of support system, silent tears fell down his face as he wept by the window, sunlight streaming onto his face. Looking out he saw the dull blue sky and a sharply shining sun, the traitorous clouds had fled, creating what would have been a beautiful day. 

He brought himself up onto the window seal, his arm squished between him and the glass while the end of the window pain stabbed into his right shoulder. He put one foot where his arm had previously been and let the other one sag pathetically. 

Against his better judgement he let himself get caught up in the view and daydream of what it could have been like if he had the courage to say something sooner. 

In his daydream he was marching forward with the prestige of a king and the confidence of a lion, he burst into the guild hall mid ceremony, his head held high as he step forward. His eyes met Laxus’ his wonderful prince in a black suit that look as if it was made of silk, clinging to him perfectly, his stubborn hair in its usual spiky style and his sunny yellow eyes blown wide. 

His heart melted just thinking about it, he had to fight to keep his knees from buckling at how stunning he was. 

“Stop this! Stop all of this please!” He commanded

Gasp shormed the room, everyone staring at Freed with eyes the size of sources and their chins hitting the floor in shock. Everyone appeared to be speechless at what had just occurred. 

“You don’t have to say yes to her, you can run away with me right now. I’ll meet you at the back door and we can just run away together. 

“I love you, more than I can bear, please. Don’t promise yourself to her.'' His voice was strong but bits of desperation and despair were seeping through the cracks. 

“Please you have to listen to me.” 

No! 

He shook his head, not allowing himself to stay in that space for any longer. It was preposterous, foolish, to think that something like that would even work in the first place. Laxus had made his choice already, he had chosen Mirajane. And besides, the guild loved her, he would be booed out of the guild hall and shoned for life by everyone on the planet. He would be completely excommunicated from everyone he knew and he would never be able to get ajoboraplacestostayandhe- he needed to calm down. It was some dumb daydream anyway, not like he could ever do that anyway. Not like Laxus would give him some sweet smile and walk over and take his hand and- 

UUUUUUGGGHHHH!! 

He covered his face with his hands to hide his flush. This is exactly where this kind of thinking got him! 

When he had calmed down enough he snuck back down the staircase hastily so that he would have enough time to get ahead of the bridesmaids and remain unseen. 

After his desention he resumed his position behind a curtain and continued to survey the crowd.  
Everyone was pointing at the bridesmaid and talking about Asuka and Emma and how cute they looked in their little flower crowns with their baskets of flowers and shamrocks. 

All of a sudden everyone started fluttering to their seats. The bridesmaids made their way up the aisle with the groomsmen, Erza and Jellal, Bicklow with Lisanna, Lucy and Natsu, with Juvia and Grey making up the caboose. Then Laxus walked down the aisle next, he could hardly suppress a chuckle at how surprisingly comical the whole thing was. Master Mockerove in his short form escorting his gentle giant of a grandson down the aisle. It brought a small smile to his face, seeing them so happy together. He tucked his hair behind his ear and turned his head away. However his eyes still glimpsed at Laxus, his pale skin betrayed for the second time today as an obvious blush covered his cheeks. He did look ravishing in his suit, tall toned body wrapped up in a dark suit. A content look on his face as he walked next to his grandfather and a small smile gracing his face slightly. 

He was brought back to reality when he overheard Maca whispering to Wakaba, “So why isn’t Freed up there? I thought they were pretty close?” he asked 

Wakaba shrugged, his cigar bobbing up and down with him, “Beats me, I haven’t heard about him doing anything sense this whole thing started.” 

Macoa shrugged in agreement, “Yeah, he did look a bit odd when I saw him a few days ago, maybe he’s sick.” 

“Dang, that’s a bummer, missing your friends wedding ‘cause of a bug.” 

The two percked up and went quiet as the death march started signaling the bride to walk down the stairs and then make a trip to the aisle. Emma and Asuka like black heads disappeared for a second and Freed hid deeper into the curtains, fearing that he would be spotted. 

When he saw the flower girls and the bride pass he thought it would be a good idea to poke out of his hiding place just a slight bit, allowing his good eye to take in what was going on. 

Mirajane looked even more beautiful than before, the sunlight really highlighted her beauty here, making her look celestial as he floated down the aisle. 

Looking around he noticed that everyone in the hall thought everyone seemed to agree with him, Jason certainly did, judging by how many pictures he was taking for Sorcerer Weekly. Well, everyone but Laxus it seems. He didn’t seem to look fazed by it at all, if anything he looked.. underwhelmed? As if he had been expecting something else, someone else. Someone better than Mirajane. 

Maybe he was waiting for someone like you, a small annoying part of him cried. 

It almost made him think of his daydream earlier, thinking that he could steel Laxus off his feet, that they could run off together and be happy. Just sneak out through the backdoor before the vows were said and go on an adventure. 

Just like they had done before, Freed’s mind, or maybe even his heart, took him back to before all of this began, back when he and Laxus would go all across Fiore, hunting down dark guilds and bandits. He thought of them sleeping under the starry sky some nights, just lying next to each other and looking up at the heavens, knowing the view closer to him outshined them all by far. He thought of all the times Laxus would stumble over his speech or get flustered when Freed said something like that, some sappy line that was far too cheesy for its own good. How his face would turn the color of a strawberry whenever Laxus (successfully) made a line of his own. He thought off all the places where they tried new food, of how much Laxus had grown but had still remained the exact same person he always was to him. That totally awkward goofball who loved his family, and wanted to put his past behind him and start a name of his own. To build something wonderful from scratch, something all of his own.  
Somewhere along the line, Freed thought he was a part of that dream. Looking at Laxus now he believes it more than ever. 

“Does anyone object to this union,” said the Master. 

“If anyone.. anyone at all, has a reason that these two should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

He seemed to look Freed dead in the eye as he said,”This is your last chance.” 

The whole room was silent, pleasant looks on their face as they imagined it all to be smooth sailing from here. Their ephemeral seconds were a ticking time bomb of mockery to Freed, challenging him to even try. THis was his last chance, his final chance to do something, anything at all! He shook his head, he couldn’t waste this, he knew that he would speak up the moment he walked out the door this morning. So why not try? After, anything can happen in Fairy Tail. 

Balling his fist he gathered all his courage and shaking all the while, revealed himself to the onlookers. 

Mouths opened wide and eyes bulged out of people's heads. He noticed how Wakaba’s cigar fell onto the ground as he turned to face Freed, now standing in the middle of the aisle, wearing a stern smile and a shaky suit. He looked around and noticed a few of the faces in the crowd were downright horrified upon seeing him, Some even looked a bit disgusted. 

“I guess he wasn’t sick after all.” he muttered 

“No, ya think.” 

Whispers started to fade as Freed focused his attention back to where it had always been. 

Laxus looked shocked to see him, his eyes wided a bit more than they usually where, his mouth open slightly. If you didn’t know Laxus at all, okay let's be honest if you weren’t part of the Thunder Legion then you wouldn't know, but in Laxus’ eyes, there was happiness. He was visibly less tense than he had been a few moments ago, his shoulders slumping a bit and his chest falling with more ease once he got his breath back. Freed was calmed by this, the knowledge that Laxus was happy over him being here. 

That helped flipp the final switch, giving Freed the confidence he needed to speak what he had been thinking this whole time. 

“I know I probably have no right to be saying this,” he began, “and that I am the last person you would have expected to do this, but I have something to say. “ 

He looked directly at Laxus and walking forward he said, “I am in love with the man before me, and I know he has feelings for me too. Feelings that no one ever thought he was capable of having. And because of this, I know that Mirajane is not the right woman for him, in fact, there is and never will be a woman that is right for him. “ 

He had reached the end of the aisle now, directly in front of his love, “Laxus,” he put his hand on his cheek, his thumb brushing up against the scar he loved so much, “ Don’t marry Mira, just runaway with me. 

Let’s just run out the back door, and start our own adventure. Even if you don’t want to just listen to what I have to say.” 

Putting his other hand on Laxus’ cheek he tilted his head down slightly, “ I have loved you for so long I’ve lost count. Your smile, your laughter, the love you have for those you care about, they’re the reasons I fell in love with you. Not your last name, not your status, and certainly not for those headphones you wear all the time.” he laughed 

“And I know you feel the same way, so please, just runaway with me?” he asked, “I love you.” 

There was a chorus of awws coming from his guildmates and a cry about how manly this was from Elfman followed by tearful a shut up from Evergreen. 

Freed’s focus was still on the man in front of him, searching his face for any sign that he might be listening, “Please, just say something! Anything Laxus!” he whispered hoarsely, a small tear falling down the side of his face that was covered. 

Suddenly, a soft chuckle filled the silence, “ And to think I was about to make my vows to someone I didn’t love. I guess there’s no way I can do that now, after hearing all that. “ 

Freed looked up at him at Laxus in shock, “ I do, or I guess I should say I will,” he said, a smile making its way across his face. 

“I’ll run away with you, I’ll follow you to hell if it means I get to be with you.” 

He barely had time to get the words out of his mouth. Freed's mouth met his in a kiss, his arms locking around his neck and his hands finding their place in his hair and on his face. Laxus was a bit stunned, though he will never admit to it, but quickly recovered and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. This caused the guild hall to erupt into a fit of cheers and sobs, as if the whole wedding was meant for them instead. 

“Now let me get out of my tux real quick and I’ll meet you behind the guild hall as promised.” 

Laughing, Freed noded and the two reluctantly broke apart with Laxus weaving his way to the changing rooms with a smile on his face. 

That left Freed to deal with the crowd of wizards as he was swarmed by his guild mates, having to awkwardly answer questions left and right while trying and failing to make it to the back door.  
Finally, Bickslow managed to break up the crowd with a few blast from his dolls.  
“Good job my babies, now how about you all give the man a rest. If I remember correctly he and the main man have some fun to catch up on.” he ended that statement by licking his lips and then laughing while sticking out his tongue, showing off his guild mark. 

“Fun, fun” his toys mimicked. 

Freed felt himself flush for the third time that day and then ran out towards the exit with a silent thank you to Bickslow and a reminder to curse him for his phrasing later. 

When he got to the back door he slammed it open and rushed outside to see that Laxus was leaned up against the back wall. He was dressed in his normal attire of black dress pants, a deep purple button up shirt that was never done up all the way, with his signature fur lined coat resting on his shoulders. Freed chuckled softly as he saw that Laxus was once again wearing his headphones with a long silver spike coming out of each ear piece. 

“What took you so long?” he asked 

“Had to deal with the hoard of fans, “he said, “I think it's safe to say we stirred up quite the commotion back there.” 

“Let ‘em talk, we have more important things to do, I was promised adventure after all.” he said, “Plus I already got your stuff from your room so were ready to go.” he said, motioning to a brown briefcase and a tattered sack that they used to carry their belongings in. 

Freed smiled before holding out his hand and saying, “Shall we be off then?” 

Laxus rolled his eyes before grabbing their luggage and Freed’s free hand and saying, “We better, I just walked out on the hottest girl in all of Fiore.” he joked. 

“Well then let's not keep you waiting,” Freed sassed back. 

Laxus rolled his eyes, his smile growing slightly bigger before saying, “ I definitely made the right choice.” before walking off in whatever direction the two felt like. Knowing that whatever may come towards them, they could face together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had while watching an animatic and I thought it was so wonderful I had to write a fic about it and I couldn’t resist. I’ll probably go back and add a link to the animation that this is based off of.


End file.
